


【hpss】「碎片」—「头发」

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: 「碎片」的第三篇【不出意外就是这一系列最甜的一篇了】有短小隐晦车【不，其实不怎么隐晦，只是怕被锁】点我看斯内普在线洗头【这是真的！真的有沙雕洗头情节】最后电影真好看GGAD真好嗑(*´﹃`*)





	【hpss】「碎片」—「头发」

  
   出乎斯内普意料，他美好的私人夜晚只在他怀里温存了三天就又离他而去。他选择和出现在自己办公室里的波特大眼瞪小眼，最后他败下阵来，尽可能不表现出失望地质问波特。

    【伟大的波特先生，我犹然记得三天前的某个夜晚，你的课程已经宣告结束了。那么，是什么驱使你来到你阴暗的魔药教授的办公室？以及我似乎已经更换了门禁的口令，一个合理的解释，请——】

    波特的忸怩，正在疯狂消耗斯内普的耐心，他简直想拍上一巴掌，然后高呼：下一个！给我换个不结巴的来！可实际情况不允许他这样做，办公室的新禁令在邓布利多眼中似乎并不算个难题，他可不想因此遭到报复。

    【教授，呃——我为那天晚上的事情感到抱歉，】哈利看起来惶恐不安，他的手指捏着袍角对擦，【其实，我只是看到了教授您，呃，清洗头发的那段回忆——】

    〖他以为他在糊弄谁？他谁也糊弄不过去，活脱脱的蠢蛋。〗

   

    斯内普感到好笑，发自内心的，为哈利·波特拙劣的谎言。

   

    【很可笑吗，教授……】

    哈利发问，声音微弱的，斯内普发觉自己无意识地笑出声了。

    【没有，没有，波特。只是你的话让我想起来，我小时候的一些蠢事。】对，除了被欺骗，被伤害，被辱骂，我当然还有些蠢事值得在你这个蠢蛋面前发笑。【那么，你想干什么，波特？鉴于你特地下到地窖来，嗯——致歉？】

    【一个允准。】

    哈利真挚地看着斯内普。

    斯内普开始感觉哈利有趣了，他责备自己以前怎么就没看出来，这个男孩有去马戏团当小丑的天赋。

    破天荒的，斯内普示意他继续说下去。

   

   

   

   

   

    【你会后悔触碰我油腻的头发的。】

    斯内普躺下之前对哈利说，一本正经的。

    【格兰芬多从来不做后悔的决定。】

    哈利把手放在斯内普的肩膀上，示意他放松。然后他把水池塞住，拧开水龙头。水龙头里流出热气腾腾的水来，很快填满了水池。哈利小心翼翼地捧起斯内普的头发，把它们浸到水中，靠近头皮的那部分，他则是鞠起一捧热水打湿。

    确保全部的头发都被浸湿了，哈利把塞子拔掉，开始往手上倒洗发香波，倒他在斯内普浴室的架子上拿的那瓶，散发着淡淡的清香，闻起来就像冬季的雪松林。趁着手心还有水珠，他把洗发香波搓揉开，打出泡沫，尽可能均匀地抹到斯内普的头发上。

    等到斯内普几乎每一根头发都裹上深青色的洗发香波后，哈利开始用指腹按摩斯内普的头皮。他的动作轻柔，指法熟练，斯内普本来僵硬的身体在哈利的按摩下渐渐放松下来。突然，哈利停止了动作，指腹在一个位置滞留了许久，在那一点来回抚摸，好像在确认一些事情。他确认，自己摸到了坚硬的东西，触感像是伤口上结的痂。接着，他把所有的手指都贴上去，大范围地搜寻相似的。他惊讶地发现，斯内普靠近后脑勺的头皮上结着许多痂块，多于十处，它们大小不一，分布散乱。

    斯内普不自在地扭动了一下，接着他好像想起了什么，发出一声嗤笑。

    【波特，感慨什么呢？怎么？你教授头上成摞的旧伤，吓到你了？】

   

    【不——】哈利停止了搜寻，用愈加温柔的按压头皮取而代之，【我不想再探寻您的过去了，如果那算得上冒犯的话。】

    【你完全可以，把那当成一种你可怜的，有限的，自私的低俗乐趣。】

    【教授，我想我不缺那种东西。】

    【低俗乐趣？】

    【仅仅乐趣。】

    【是，那当然是。】斯内普享受着他免费的头皮按摩，闭上眼补充，【宵禁时，你在霍格沃茨走廊，漫无目的地梦游；放学后，你去霍格沃茨的禁林，煞费苦心地惹事；假期中，你回到你麻瓜世界的住所，尽你所能地违规。】

    【噢——！】头皮的疼痛让斯内普皱眉，哈利扯疼他了，【男孩，你这是蓄意报复。我大可去魔法部控告你谋杀的。】他尝试让自己的语气更凶狠些。

    【哈哈哈——抱歉，教授，我只是没忍住。】哈利哈哈大笑，手里扯着斯内普的头发，抓着一大撮，带着泡沫的，正严重偏离它们应待的位置。【您是怎么保证自己能一脸冷酷地说出这样精妙的话来的？】他低下头看了一眼，赶紧松手。

    【这是言语的运用，你不会懂的。现在，继续你该做的事。】斯内普两眼往上翻，哈利肯定那是个白眼。

    【自然。教授，我不懂的还有很多。】

    又是一捧温热的水自头顶浇下，冲洗掉膨起的泡沫，热流同时涌向斯内普的腹下。

   

   

  
    斯内普不太确定，到底是他们两个谁先挑起的火。总而言之，当他大脑再清醒时，哈利已经两腿分开跨立在椅子两边，沾着水珠的手按住他的腿。

    【奇特的赎罪方式，波特？我对干你没兴趣。】

    【您看着我缅怀我母亲的眼神着实有趣，如果里面没再掺杂些其它感情的话，那就更好了。毕竟它相当具有欺骗性。】

    哈利撩起斯内普的黑色长袍。

    【教授，我们是一类人。】

    【你搞错了，波特——】

    哈利拉下斯内普的裤链，接着把它从斯内普的腿上剥下来。

    【不，教授，我没搞错。您完全可以反抗的。而现在，您默许了我的失礼行为。倒是您搞错了一点——】

    明亮的光线从哈利的头顶倾泻而下，他眼睛里的翠绿熠熠发光。

    【我才是上位。】

    斯内普勾起唇。

    【拭目以待。】

  
  

     哈利把他教授的腿再抬高，从脚踝沿着小腿的肌肉线条一寸寸抚摸。

    【教授，您该再放松点的。】

    手掌已经贴上大腿内侧，他的欲望就顶在穴口，磨蹭着在周围打转，迟迟不肯进去。他可不清楚自己的前戏做足了没，如果忽视掉斯内普脖子和胸前的青痕，那约等于没有。

    【波特，如果你没这份胆子，我建议你从我身上滚下去，然后滚出我的办公室。】

    斯内普的意图很明显了，哈利想。

    【那请您别后悔。】

    哈利尝试破开狭窄的入口，利刃撕裂着这块未经人事的皮革，鞣制的皮革褶皱被撑开，展平。锋利的刀刃继续往里面顶弄，被过度撕扯，从缝隙处流出血来。

    斯内普很疼，这是哈利感受到的。因为身下的男人在颤栗，无论安抚直挺的脊背还是揉捏柔软的臀肉，都没有缓和的迹象。有这么一刻，他想停下来，就凭斯内普颤动的腹部，即使它们平坦。

     他不想继续下去了。

    但他对上斯内普充满嘲意的目光，又让他坚定了一做到底的信念。

    血液的润滑加上前端的开拓，他进入了。被包裹的满足感让他喘气，甬道里温暖，舒适。他不太清楚斯内普现在的感觉，被填充，也许能带给他一些新的体会。

    哈利认为，斯内普是第一次。倒不是说他在意这个，只是斯内普的各种反应，让他肯定他并不精于此道。比如，他允许了自己这种完全没有准备的进入。要不然是他喜欢这种带着痛觉的性爱，要不然就是他根本不知道应该怎么做。

    哈利选择后一种。因为斯内普正在倒吸气，为他没有预料到的疼痛。哈利开始缓缓抽动，并再一次为自己教授的紧致赞叹不已。

    他俯下身，想亲吻他的教授。

    带着凉意的指尖及时抵住他的唇。

    【Aha……No kiss ! Potter.】

     斯内普咬紧嘴唇，分辨不出额前挂的是发梢滑下的水珠还是因疼痛冒出的冷汗。

    【Obey your command , Professor.】

     哈利用力戳进更深处。     

  
    【教授——】

    【用不着废话，波特。】斯内普躺在床上，满脸的倦意，【明天晚上，继续你该死的课。现在，恳请你放过我可怜的睡觉时间。】

   【好的，教授。那我为您关灯。】

     哈利拿着魔杖的手一挥，熄灭了仅存的光亮。

     他又在床边伫立许久，像被石化咒打到。直到床上传来平缓的呼吸声，他才敢凑过去，轻手轻脚地。在斯内普嘴唇上落下一个轻吻。

  【那么，晚安，西弗勒斯。】


End file.
